


Voicemail Remnants

by niania, vassalady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: pod-together, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers a series of voicemails from Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> This work is meant to be listened to. However, we have made the text available [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-Q68bzsWlUXhJkc-iyGGHIxqF3_NFfW9WQyaXAZjXkE/edit?usp=sharing) for those who wish to see it.
> 
> written by vassalady  
> performed by niania and vassalady
> 
> cover art by niania

Cover Art provided by niania.

| 

## Voicemail Remnants

  


**Author:** vassalady  
  
 **Reader:** vassalady  & niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
  
 **Pairing:** none  
  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
  
 **Warnings:** none  
  
 **Summary:** Dean discovers a series of voicemails from Benny.  
  
  
[Text](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-Q68bzsWlUXhJkc-iyGGHIxqF3_NFfW9WQyaXAZjXkE/edit?usp=sharing) | **Wordcount:** 1246  
[MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/Voicemail%20Remnants-niania,%20vassalady.mp3) | **Size:** 9.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:03  
[Podbook](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2013/Voicemail%20Remnants-niania,%20vassalady.m4b) | **Size:** 5.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:03  
  
  

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to niania for making such a wonderful podfic. It was an absolute pleasure to work with niania and listen to her bring this story to life! A fantastic performance and podfic. :D  
> -vassalady
> 
> Thank you, vassalady for writing this wonderful and challenging story for us to record. It's really special to me, not only but also because it's the first fic meant to be listened to I had the honor to record. I really enjoyed working with you on this podfic! \o/  
> -Nia
> 
> Also thank you to paraka and podklb for running this challenge and supporting us every step of the way! <3


End file.
